


Red Velvet

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Florist!Taeyang, Fluff, M/M, Smut, its a lot more crack than i originally meant to include, juho and taeyang lowkey stalk each other, sf9 r weird, this fic is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: He didn't mean to stare, but that boy in the window was worth every shy glance he stole from the shop across the street. The way his fingers played with the flowers, how he would dance among the shelves, how he stole his breath with but a hand running through his hair: how could anyone looking not fall in love?





	1. Dumb Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally intended to be a three chapter story, but I don't think I'm going to write the third part. I've sat on the first two chapters long enough that it's time I shared, whether I actually decide to write the last or not. So enjoy some fluff and some crack.

 

Taeyang fiddled with the flowers on display in the window. There was nothing wrong with the display, yet the shop was empty and Taeyang needed to occupy his hands with something.

 

Not many people in this day and age stopped by flower shops to browse the selections and arrangements, instead most of Taeyang’s visitors were people picking up online orders or stray cats wandering through the open door. It sure made his job easy, but the routine got boring quickly. 

 

So Taeyang took to people watching as he cared for the flowers. The other businesses on the street consisted of a popular club two doors down, an obscure coffee shop across the street, a fast food chain on the corner, and a family run kebab restaurant next door. There were a few other miscellaneous shops and stores that drew people to the little city street, but Taeyang’s window only allowed him to view a select few.

 

While his hands followed the careful movements he had learned since birth, Taeyang’s eyes wandered, scanning the busy street outside the window. Dusk had set in and people were starting to bring the Friday night to life. 

 

There were a few groups dressed up and heading for the club that was probably already sporting a line into the back alleyway, but a majority of the people out and about were just looking for a nice place to eat dinner. Taeyang’s stomach growled at the thought of eating. He should probably order some food too. The family who ran the kebab joint next door always gave him discounts, he could just pop in and get something, though he had eaten their kebabs for the past four days, which was about as much consecutive kebabing Taeyang could handle. 

 

When a flash of bright pink caught the corner of Taeyang’s eye, his head turned so quickly he was sure to have gotten whiplash. 

 

Just like always, the bright head of pink hair was back at precisely seven o’clock to frequent the coffee shop across the street. Taeyang didn’t really want to admit it, but he had a bit of a crush on the stranger.

 

How could he not though? The man was tall, slim, with gorgeously tan skin, broad shoulders, and Taeyang could fill pages with the list of all the physical attributes the man had that he was attracted to. He watched the pink blob disappear into the coffee shop, knowing that he would emerge once again in two hours or so. 

 

Taeyang knew it was a bit creepy to be so infatuated with the stranger, but he couldn’t help that his eyes were drawn to that pink head of hair since it first started appearing in the window. He had even made eye contact with the man a few times, which sent his heart and his feet racing to the back of the store.

 

It was even harder to not find himself attracted to the man, who only ever wore black, when he stopped to help strangers on the side of the street or when he dropped his change from the coffee shop into the case of an aspiring musician on the sidewalk. He was hot, mysterious, and kind. What was there to not like?

 

Feeling a bit thrilled, Taeyang glanced down at the flowers in his hands and began to hum a simple tune before turning back to the bustling street. People came and went on the street, a few clips of interesting conversations were overheard, and a customer stopped in to pick up a bouquet of roses. Nothing more or less than the usual. 

 

Feeling particularly frustrated in the doldrums, Taeyang decided to start closing up the shop early. There were no orders left for pickup and curious passer-bys were rare enough anyways that he should be doing his father a favor.

 

Taeyang was putting the last of the flowers on display into the fridge in the back when the little bell on the door chimed. His head shot up at the sound: cats can’t open the door and he was sure there were no more pickups today.

 

Taeyang crept out from the back, heart pounding in his chest. He peered out into the barren shop, seeing no one there, the fear in the back of Taeyang’s mind grew. What if the store was getting robbed? He placed a wary hand in his pocket to feel the comfort of his cellphone just in case. It was getting late at night, weird people were not unheard of, but Taeyang had never run into any alone. 

 

Taeyang made a quick dash to behind the counter and on his way he caught a glimpse of a hooded figure standing behind one of the shelves, hidden behind the corner he couldn’t see past. Taeyang’s breath caught in his throat. 

 

“Is someone there?” A deep voice called out. Taeyang placed a hand over his mouth, afraid he might scream. He could feel hot tears starting to spill out from his eyes. “I, um, I’m here to buy flowers.”

 

Taeyang reached for one of the pruning tools on the counter above him, trying to control his ragged breathing. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. The shop was getting robbed and all he had to defend himself was a pathetic pair of flower pruners.

 

“I swear I’m just here to buy flowers. I don’t want to scare you,” the voice called out once again. Taeyang swallowed a few times, trying to calm the quiver in his own voice.

 

“A-are you a-armed?” Taeyang called. He could hear a low chuckle from the man.

 

“Of course not, I’m here to buy flowers not rob you. Although, I’m not sure where all the flowers went. You usually have quite a display out.” While Taeyang still didn’t believe the words of this stranger, he somehow felt reassured by the levity he had in his voice. It made Taeyang feel silly for being so afraid.

 

Slowly, he raised himself on shaking legs to peer over the counter at the stranger occupying his store.

 

With a black sweatshirt and dark jeans, the man’s bright pink hair was a sharp contrast to the rest of his attire. Taeyang felt a wave of relief crash over his as he recognised the sharp features and amused eyes of the man he had been lowkey stalking for the past few months. Taeyang collapsed to the floor once again, half laughing and half crying: he was not getting robbed, probably. The other man laughed along too, and Taeyang realized, now that he wasn’t scared out of his mind, that the mysterious stranger had a beautiful voice too.

 

“You scared me so badly,” he managed to get out, wiping stray droplets from his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you guys were open, I was a bit surprised to find the shop deserted when I came in too.”

 

“No, no, I should be apologizing. I was closing up early for no good reason, you were perfectly right to come in when you did, I just overreacted.” Taeyang picked himself up off of the floor, placing the pruners back on the counter and dusting off his uniform. Even if he totally thought the man standing in his shop was even hotter up close, he still had a job to do. “You said you were looking for flowers?” The man turned his face, a hint of red dusting his cheeks.

 

“Uh, yeah. I wanna get some flowers.”

 

“Do you know which ones?”

 

“Not really no.”

 

“Can I know the occasion? It’ll help narrow down the choices.”

 

“Haha, well I’m probably going to be asking someone out, so the most beautiful flowers you have.” Taeyang couldn’t help that his heart dropped a little bit at those words, yet he steeled himself. This was a customer. Focus.

 

“Okay. I’ll bring some possibilities right out. Wait just one second-”

 

“Juho.”

 

“I’m Taeyang. I’ll be right back Juho,” Taeyang grinned. He couldn’t believe he now had a name to match that perfect man. He quickly selected a few different roses and some other standard flowers for asking someone out before heading back out to the the main part of the shop. 

 

Juho was leaning up against the counter, flipping through one of the brochures on the counter and holy shit Taeyang needed to remember how to breathe.

 

“Here’s a few options. I’m not quite sure what kind of style you are going for, but these are some of our most popular picks,” he explained, bunching some of the flowers together to show how they would look in a bouquet as well. Juho looked at them, carefully scanning the sets on the counter before him.

 

“These are nice, but I’m sure you have something better, right?” He looked up to meet Taeyang’s gaze directly. Taeyang was most definitely caught a bit off guard, but he turned it back into his best salesmans smile quickly. Juho already had someone he was interested in and Taeyang wa just weird for his heart racing because they were so close to one another. Alone.

 

“Smart man. Your lady sure must be lucky to have a guy who cares so much about the flowers he’s giving her.” The classic test.

 

“Haha, surely, if he were a girl.” Taeyang paused mid step on his way back to the cooler with the flowers. His heart may have actually just stopped. It was sad, but alright if Juho was straight and just confessing to the girl he liked, yet knowing that they were playing in the same ballpark just made knowing that he was already taken that much worse. 

 

“Lucky fella then,” he replied, continuing to the back to complete his task. In the safety of the cooler, Taeyang had to stop himself from hyperventilating. This was so nerve wracking. What would he do if Juho didn’t find flowers he liked? What if he was going to be disappointed with Taeyang’s selections again?

 

Taeyang selected a few of the prettiest flowers they had, pairing color palettes and making sure that they were only of the best quality before heading back out to present the new set of options to Juho.

 

“How about these?” Taeyang described each selection and the meaningful qualities behind each flower. Juho nodded, following along fairly well.

 

“These are definitely beautiful, but not quite what I’m looking for. I want the best flowers you have.” Taeyang was starting to get a bit frustrated. If these weren’t good enough for him, there was probably nothing Taeyang could bring out that would be.

 

“Okay, I can bring out a few more, but we don’t really have flowers better than these.”

 

“Just throw something at me then.”

 

“I will not throw flowers as they are delicate, but I’ll bring out a few of my favorites I guess.” Taeyang headed to the back with his flower selection and a bit of a pout. He liked a man who was picky about his flowers, but he had the feeling this one wasn’t going to be satisfied very easily.

 

Taeyang rummaged through some of the flowers that he found exquisite, selecting them to build a bouquet that he felt was a visual representation of his soul. If this wasn’t good enough, nothing would be.

 

“Here, this is the best I can do right now. If you come tomorrow morning when we get a fresh shipment my father could surely do up something better, but currently, this is the most beautiful set of flowers in this shop.” Taeyang scanned Juho’s face for a reaction. He felt so incredibly frustrated when the pink haired man turned his head, still looking dissatisfied. 

 

“Are you sure this is the most beautiful?”

 

“Here, come with me to the back. You can look at all the flowers we have currently and see if you find anything better.”

 

“Okay then. Lead the way.” Taeyang was leading the man he had been crushing on for the past few months to the back rooms of the store and his heart couldn’t have been beating louder. This was not how he had expected things to turn out. In fact, it felt more like some of the dreams he had had instead of reality.

 

Halfway there Taeyang remembered something.

 

“Ah! I should go close the main shop. I don’t want anyone to actually come in and rob the shop. I’ve had enough fright for one night.” Juho chuckled. Taeyang really loved the sound of his voice. “The flowers are stored in the cooler, second door on the left. Take a look, I’ll be right back.”

 

Taeyang raced to the front door, latching the door and flipping the sign from open to closed. He debated turning the lights off but decided against it, jogging back to the cooler.

 

When he opened the door, Juho was staring in awe at the shelves upon shelves of flowers filling the small space. Taeyang was staring in awe too. He didn’t think it was possible for Juho to be any hotter, but there he was.

 

“This is incredible,” he said, turning to face Taeyang. “I think I found the flowers I wanted.”

 

“Really? Which-” Taeyang’s breath caught in his throat as Juho took a step forward, closing the tiny space between them, “ones?” Taeyang looked down reflexively, the pounding rhythm of his heart ringing in his ears. 

 

After a moment, he found the courage to raise his eyes again to meet the deep brown of Juho’s. If there was anywhere Taeyang was happy being lost, it was in the pools of Juho’s eyes.

 

“Well, after some extensive searching, I found that there isn’t a single flower here more beautiful than you. So, Taeyang, if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you home with me,” Juho whispered. Was he asking Taeyang out? “If not, that’s alright though.” He was definitely asking him out.

 

Breathing? What’s that? All Taeyang knew was that the phenomenally hot guy that he had been lowkey in love with just asked him out. What. The. Fuck.

 

“This is a little weird, but I first saw you at the window of your shop a few months ago and I thought you were so beautiful I started going to the coffee shop across the street just to see you when I got off from work. Haha, that definitely sounds a bit weird,” Juho rubbed the back of his neck, “but I think I started to fall in love with you.”

 

There was no way this was actually happening right? Taeyang stood there frozen, unable to move as Juho shifted uncomfortably, waiting for some kind of response.

 

“You probably don’t even know who I am, god this probably seems so weird. Sorry. I’ll leave now then,” Juho finally sighed. Taeyang remained frozen in place. What the hell was even happening. Juho’s shoulder brushed up against Taeyang as he headed toward the exit sending electricity coursing in his veins.

 

“Wait, you’re not going to buy any flowers?” Taeyang blurted. Juho turned with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh, is it rude to leave without buying anything?”

 

“Yeah, buy me ice cream, then we can leave.” Did Taeyang really just say that? Juho raised an eyebrow. Taeyang really just said that.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Only if you buy me ice cream. I’m starving.”

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Juho chuckled.

 

“I’ve been eating you up all day, but I think I had a granola bar for lunch.”

 

“Damn,” Juho laughed, “let’s go get some ice cream quick then, before I start melting for you.”

 

“Aish, this is getting cheesy,” Taeyang giggled, Juho wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close.

 

“I sure hope not, cheese and ice cream sounds weird,” Juho smirked. Their foreheads pressed together, Juho’s breath tickling his lips. Taeyang still couldn’t believe that Juho was right there, holding him, a breath from his face, somehow all the more perfect and beautiful than the past few months combined.

 

“Is it weird that I think I might love you?”

 

“A bit, but same,” Juho murmured finally closing the distance between their lips. Soft like the petals of a rose, Juho pressed their lips together gently, as if Taeyang could soak his entire being in the ocean of emotion that resided in the tender touches of soft skin and bodies held close to one another. 

 

When he could no longer be satisfied by such chaste kisses and timid hands, Taeyang twined his fingers into Juho’s pink locks and lead their exploration to greater depths. His tongue traced across Juho’s bottom lip and the world of a serene ocean was shattered by the cataclysmic eruptions of a volcanic era. 

 

Bruising grasps and desperate mouths greedily latching onto whatever skin they could find lead to the sinful sensation of Taeyang grinding against Juho, bodies adjusting to find anyway to squeeze themselves closer to one another.

 

It took all of Taeyang’s control to tone the fiery passion back to a more graceful interaction as Juho pulled away, a smile decorating his face.

 

“As much as I’d love to continue, you need to eat.” Taeyang pouted, eliciting a sweet chuckle from the smooth timber of Juho’s voice. “I promised you ice cream. The night is still young, and we have all the time in the world.”

 

“This better be some premium ice cream if it’s worth stopping for.”

 

“Let’s go find out,” Juho teased, lacing their fingers together. 

 

Wow. Taeyang was actually falling in love with him, and he didn’t mind it one bit.


	2. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really, really weird. Like, probably the most crack I've written in a while.

 

“ _ This _ is the ice cream shop that is worth my love and affection?” Taeyang questioned, sizing up the rundown store front with flickering neon signs making it impossible to see through the windows.

 

“Trust me, my friend owns the shop. It might look a bit sketchy on the outside, sure, but the ice cream is to die for,” Juho insisted.

 

“It better be or someone might actually end up dead,” Taeyang muttered. He was still in a bit of disbelief that Juho was real, liked him, and was holding his hand as they went on their first ever date, even if the location was some sketch ice cream joint.

 

Juho paused at the door: “Just a warning before we go in though, my friend hires some pretty crazy people, so just, don’t get too freaked out by them.”

 

“Honey, we stalked each other for half a year without realizing it. I think I can handle weird,” Taeyang reminded him. Juho shrugged, pushing the door open with a smirk.

 

Taeyang was a bit weirded out by what he found inside the ice cream shop. Partially because the inside of the shop heavily contrasted the outside with its modern design and atmosphere and the rest because there were six other people filling the space with completely different personalities.

 

Three people were messing around behind the counter, smearing ice cream all over each other without a care for the customers watching them. There were two younger guys sitting at a booth, looking incredibly awkward with one another as an older guy peered at them from the next booth over. The strange feeling of the shop was only heightened since no one was even making a sound.

 

“What is this? A cult?” Taeyang whispered.

 

“If only. These are my friends,” Juho whispered back. “Hey guys!” 

 

“Juho!” chimed two of the voices behind the counter, stopping their ice cream body painting session to greet their friend.

 

“Inseong, Jaeyoon! It’s been a while!”

 

“Look what the cat dragged in. Who’s this?” said a smaller man behind the counter, stepping out to approach the duo. He was dripping in multiple flavors of ice cream, trailing the sticky liquid behind him like a slug.

 

“Sanghyuk! This is my boyfriend. The one from the flower shop I had been telling you about last time.” Taeyang felt the butterflies in his stomach turn as Juho confirmed their relationship to another human, if Sanghyuk counted as human.

 

“Last time and every time before that. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Youngbin,” he said, offering an ice cream coated hand for Taeyang to shake. He took it hesitantly, wincing when the sticky substance glued their hands together for an instant.

 

“Taeyang.”

 

“We’re just here to get some ice cream, then we gotta blast,” Juho explained as Taeyang looked around for something to wipe his hands with.

 

“You won’t stay and hang out for a bit?” Jaeyoon whined. Inseong punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Why would they while Sanghyuk is here. He is already chaperoning the maknaes, just imagine what it would be like if we invited Sanghyuk to our dates.” Jaeyoon thought for a minute before nodding in agreement.

 

“That would be bad. Yeah, you guys should get your ice cream and leave while he is distracted.”

 

“Are none of you even going to attempt to help us?” The blond boy sitting at the booth exclaimed. In a flash, a rolled up newspaper smacked him back up against his seat, silencing the young man quickly.

 

“Youngkyun, that was an inappropriate distance between you and Chanhee. One more time and you are grounded.”

 

“Sanghyuk sweetie, let’s sit you back down again. Remember, we promised not to interfere in their love lives,” Youngbin rushed to the rescue, guiding the tense, newspaper wielding Sanghyuk back to his booth.

 

“Thanks mom,” Chanhee rolled his eyes, “cause you’re  _ so  _ much better.”

 

“Let’s order,” Juho smiled, pulling Taeyang towards the counter. There was certainly a good selection of flavors, showcased flawlessly by Youngbin, and Taeyang could hear his own stomach growling at the sight of food.

 

“Which is your favorite flavor?” Taeyang asked. Juho thought for a moment.

 

“Anything but coffee,” Juho confessed, “I drink too much watching you.” Taeyang blushed at the thought of Juho buying cups of coffee just to watch his through the cafe window across the street. He squeezed Juho’s hand tighter.

 

“Let’s get the strawberry to match your hair and the blue raspberry to match mine then.”

 

“Perfect,” Juho sighed. “Inseong, can you get us two scoops bubblegum and blueberry?”

 

“Coming right up.” Inseong pulled two cones out of a dispenser, passing one to Jaeyoon and using the other to pile up scoops of bright pink ice cream. The two staff members danced around one another, scooping the ice cream and adding toppings like they were born to move in step with one another. 

 

“Here you go,” Jaeyoon sang, presenting the finished cones to Taeyang and Juho. Juho placed a bill on the counter in return which Inseong accepted with a wink.

 

Taeyang re-threaded their hands together. Juho nodded for him to try the ice cream first, so Taeyang let the cold treat melt on his tongue, tasting the flavor for the first time.

 

“Woah, this is really good,” Taeyang said before attacking the ice cream one again.

 

“Worth it?”

 

“Todally.” The ice cream tasted extra sweet to Taeyang’s churning stomach which demolished his cone before they could even leave the store. Juho chuckled at his antics.

 

“You’re so silly. Want some of mine?” Taeyang looked at him with puppy eyes. “It’s alright, I actually ate today,” he teased, passing his cone over to his hungry boyfriend.

 

“I didn’t even realize I was hungry, honestly.” Taeyang made sure to eat the cone more slowly this time around.

 

“Thanks Youngbin, Inseong, Jaeyoon! Have fun boys!” Juho called as they exited the strange little ice cream shop. Taeyang liked it; he would come back again someday.

 

“So where to now?” he questioned between bites.

 

“Hmmm, back to my apartment? If that’s alright with you.”

 

“More than alright,” Taeyang sang. His body was filled to the brim with excitement from eating sweets while walking in step with the most wonderful person he had ever had the liberty of calling his boyfriend.

 

They took their time walking to Juho’s apartment. The night life was just starting to die down as the regular diners and families made their ways back home, yet the parties would continue to rage on for hours. Juho talked about how starstruck he had been with Taeyang and how long it had taken him to come up with how he was going to ask him out. Taeyang shared his own memories of learning bits and pieces about Juho from just watching out his window.

 

The two men teased one another about their interests and hobbies, finally getting to confirm speculations and impressions they had of each other from a distance. Taeyang discovered Juho’s passion for rapping while he expressed his own love for dance. They discussed their favorite animes and webtoons, interests and fears, regrets and dreams. There was so much to talk about, and too little sidewalk on the walk to Juho’s apartment.

 

Juho lead them into a rustic apartment building, not quite desolate, yet far from the stylish complexes that were being built by the dozen in every empty lot. The air-conditioned lobby cooled Taeyang’s burning cheeks. Juho waved a hello to the guard on duty and pressed the button for the elevator.

 

“I’m not sure if my roommate is home right now or not, but he's cool regardless,” Juho said, rubbing a finger on the side of his nose.

 

“Are you nervous about something?”

 

“I'm worried that I left the water running,” he admitted. 

 

“I'm sure it's fine,” Taeyang rolled his eyes. The elevator opened with a ding; the two stepped in, pressing the button for the ninth floor.

 

“You're right. Seokwoo would have turned it off, if he is home anyways.”

 

Taeyang’s heart wanted to leap out of his chest. Elevators were notorious for creating tension and Taeyang was definitely feeling his lungs constricting as he shared the small space with his lovely, awkward boyfriend. Juho kept chatting about the water bill, yet the small talk only served to increase the suffocating feeling. Taeyang couldn't pull his eyes away from the man whose hand was intertwined with his own, his imagination doing all the more to work against him

 

Taeyang breathed in relief once the doors opened at their floor. A few seconds longer and he didn't think he would’ve been able to restrain himself.

 

Juho lead him through the maze-like hallways, hands still clasped together. He pulled a set of keys out from his pocket, bracing a shoulder against the door as he struggled with the lock. Taeyang pressed himself up against Juho’s back, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. The faint scent of cinnamon and coffee tickled Taeyang’s nose pleasantly with the soft fabric of Juho’s sweatshirt.

 

When Juho finally got the lock to click open, he turned to place a quick kiss on Taeyang’s cheek before shouldering open the door.

 

The door opened to reveal a startled man on the other side, scaring the shit out of Juho and Taeyang.

 

“WAH!” Juho squealed, backing up into Taeyang.

 

“What the fuck!”  the man exclaimed, almost dropping the casserole dish in his hands. The two stared at each other for a second longer before breaking into a fit of laughter.

 

“Seokwoo you scared the shit out of me!” Juho smiled after catching his breath.

 

“I did not expect you to open the door. I was just about to head over to Dongmin’s for a dinner party,” Seokwoo explained, lifting up the dish in his hands. “I made lasagna.” He gave the two of them a quick once over, bringing a smirk to his face. “Good timing I presume?”

 

“Yeah,” Juho grinned sheepishly. Taeyang could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks under the knowing eyes of Juho’s roommate.

 

“Well, I have a dinner party to attend. I’ll crash at Dongmin and Bin’s place, so catch you later,” Seokwoo sang, dancing around them to exit the apartment. 

 

“Thanks man,” Juho said, waving goodbye. Seokwoo sent a final wink before closing the door behind him, leaving Taeyang and Juho alone in the apartment. Taeyang thought he had gotten used to the feeling of being alone with Juho after everything that had happened in the day already, yet his heart began to race even faster in the silence that encased the two of them.

 

“I’m hope you don’t mind if things are a bit messy,” Juho stated. He turned his intense gaze to Taeyang, who looked away in embarrassment. The apartment was cleaner than his own, even after Taeyang cleaned up. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind if things get messier,” Taeyang breathed, forcing himself to meet Juho’s stare. Juho smiled and god knows how much he loved the man.

 

Arms snaked themselves around his waist, pulling him flush up against Juho. Taeyang wondered how long he had been imagining this moment since he first laid eyes on the pink haired man. Juho raised a hand to cup his cheek gently, sending shivers up Taeyang’s spine. Too long.

 

“We’ve only officially known each other for a few hours, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life,” Juho murmured. Taeyang closed his eyes as Juho’s lips met the curve of his jaw. His hands desperately held Juho close to him, their hearts echoing the same rhythm.

 

“So are we going to wait any longer or what?” Taeyang exhaled. Juho paused his steady trail of chaste kisses down Taeyang’s neck to chuckle.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, finally bringing their lips together. Taeyang’s mouth was a little too preoccupied to say it, but he was sure Juho understood his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Cute and crack and fluff and a little bit of action. Originally this was supposed to go first chapter is fluff, second is crack, and the last is smut, but I am finding it way too hard to write the last chapter. I'm a soft stan. SF9 makes me soft. I might try to write it later but I have a couple other fics I'm working on too so keep a look out for future SF9 from me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Russian Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this last chapter. It's like 3k of just smut so enjoy. Don't read this chapter if you don't wanna read about the sexy times, the ending of the 2nd chapter is perfectly acceptable in my eyes. It felt so weird writing this, but whatever. Enjoy.

Taeyang melted into Juho’s embrace. One hand twisted itself into his pink locks while the other roamed the broad expanse of his shoulders and back. Juho kept one hand on Taeyang’s cheek to angle their kiss as the other explored his body.  
  
Unlike their previous kiss, this time Juho met Taeyang’s passion fiercely. He advanced forward, pinning Taeyang up against the wall and catching his bottom lip between his teeth. They ground against one another, desperate for the sweet friction it gave.  
  
“I’ve been dreaming of this since the first time I saw you,”Juho growled, bringing his wonderful mouth to attack Taeyang’s bared neck. Tongues of fire licked at his insides as Juho left trails of what would bloom into colorful hickies the next morning.  
  
“Making out or actually fucking me?” Taeyang hissed. A low rumble shook Juho’s chest as his teeth nibbled up Taeyang’s neck to graze his earlobe.  
  
“Care to find out?” he whispered, tugging at Taeyang’s piercings. Juho’s hand palmed Taeyang through his jeans, the zipper already straining against the denim. Taeyang rolled into his touches and moaned against Juho’s lips.   
  
Taeyang pushed himself closer to Juho, sneaking his hands up the taller boy’s chest, sliding the dark bomber jacket off of him. Juho twined their fingers together as the jacket fell to the floor. He pressed Taeyang back up against the wall, hands pinned above his head and bodies flush.  
  
Taeyang liked how he could still taste hints of strawberry ice cream on Juho’s tongue. He liked how they stumbled away from the wall and towards his bedroom, not even bothered when they wound up on the floor instead. He liked the feeling of Juho’s deft hands making him squirm with just the brush of his fingertips against skin. Taeyang loved the agony of this sweet dance they were playing on the floor of his apartment.  
  
“Fuck,” Taeyang moaned, “how are you this patient?” His hands clawed at Juho’s back through the fabric of his shirt. He felt so embarrassed that he could hardly keep his dick in his pants, grinding shamelessly against anything Juho gave him, while the older boy took his time, steadily exploring Taeyang’s body with a soft flame that lit his insides aglow.   
  
“I’m going to do this the right way,” Juho grinned. An explicit gasp spilled from Taeyang’s lungs as a warm mouth wrapped itself around the bulge in his jeans. He could feel the saliva soaking through the fabric as Juho made the strain against it more difficult. Taeyang forced himself to keep his breathing in check: he was not going to make such a fool of himself as cumming while his pants were still on.  
  
Juho stared at Taeyang through his lashes, smiling as he lifted his head from Taeyang’s jeans to bury his face against his stomach.  
  
“I like to take my time,” he murmured, slipping a hand beneath Taeyang’s shirt to drum a pattern into his flesh.  
  
“I can see that,” Taeyang replied through gritted teeth.  
  
“I could make it faster, if you want,” Juho said, hooking a finger in the belt loop of Taeyang’s pants. His eyes gleamed with challenge. Taeyang twisted a fist in his collar, dragging the pink haired boy back to his own lips.  
  
“I wouldn’t have this any other way,” he breathed, reconnecting their mouths in a kiss that was a bit too much teeth, a whole lot of tongue, and quite a bit of rolling on the floor, tangled together until they separated, gasping for air.  
  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Juho panted, gazing up at Taeyang grinding down onto him. Taeyang could feel the hardness of Juho rubbing against himself as he increased the delicious friction that sent electricity through his legs and up into his chest.   
  
He let his teeth sink into the swollen flesh of his lip, running an experimental hand through his hair, just to feel the quivers beneath him. Juho’s breath hitched when he leaned in closer, pressing their chests together as he continued to provide the sweet sensation of their hips flush against each other as their clothed cocks rubbed together.  
  
“You should see me without my clothes on,” Taeyang teased, purposefully rolling his body against Juho’s.  
  
“Okay, fuck, that’s it.” Juho wrapped his arms around Taeyang, pulling him into another kiss as he sat up. “You’re gonna take off your clothes right now.”  
  
“If only it were that easy,” Taeyang purred, jumping out of Juho’s grasp to escape further into the apartment. He turned to show Juho the two hands gripping the hem of his shirt as it lifted to reveal a well toned stomach.   
  
“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Juho growled. He looked like a feline predator stalking down its Taeyang prey, and boy did that do a whole new rollercoaster’s worth of butterflies to his stomach.   
  
With a giggle Taeyang ran, leading them into his bedroom. He paused in the doorway to leave his shirt on the threshold, turning around just in time to feel Juho’s arms snake around him and tug him back into a tight embrace.   
  
“God, why didn’t I come to your shop sooner?” He hissed before crushing Taeyang’s lips with his own. Taeyang ran his hands beneath Juho’s shirt, feeling the solid skin he was keeping hidden.  
  
“It’s not fair if I’m the only one undressing,” Taeyang whispered. Juho raised an eyebrow, but he let Taeyang push the fabric up and over his head. Taeyang’s teeth found his lip again as he stepped back to admire.  
  
Juho was gorgeous. His tanned skin glowed against the dim lights, dewy with perspiration and desire. His skin was pulled tight over every muscle and curve of his body. He was hot. Really, really hot.  
  
“Shit,” Taeyang groaned, coaxing a challenging smirk from Juho. Something that of course couldn’t be let go.  
  
Taeyang lept forward, connecting their lips in a quick kiss before drowning himself in the sea of Juho’s chest and stomach. His fingers made quick work of Juho’s strained pants, freeing the older boy’s erection.  
  
“Taeyang- shit, oh fuck,” Juho moaned when Taeyang wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. Taeyang let experience and Juho’s hand clenched in his hair guide him along Juho’s length. His eyes teared up when Juho bucked into the back of his throat but he couldn’t help but feel thrilled as his own tongue and fingers wrapped around the base brought Juho closer to ecstasy.   
  
“Holy shit-fuck! Taeyang-” the steady stream of curses grew louder with each stroke of Taeyang’s tongue along the underside of Juho’s cock. He looked up at the pink haired boy moaning out obscene words through his lashes: Taeyang loved him, which was weird, but holy fuck did Juho look good as he came on Taeyang’s lips.  
  
Taeyang softly licked the cum from Juho’s head as he grew soft, letting the liquid on his face run. He didn’t particularly like the taste of semen, but if it was Juho, he was willing to do anything and everything.  
  
“Taeyang,” Juho’s voice came with the caress of his cheek as he drew him back to his feet. “You shouldn’t have done that love.”  
  
“Did you not enjoy it?” Taeyang cocked his head. He would never claim to be an expert in felatio, but he had never gotten any complaints about his performance either.  
  
“Fuck, how could I not enjoy it?” Juho said, bringing their lips together and a smile to Taeyang’s cheeks.  
  
“What? Afraid you can’t get it back up then?” Taeyang teased.  
  
“That’s clearly not going to be a problem, but-” Taeyang hushed him with a finger pressed against Juho’s lips.  
  
“Then let’s get to the real fun,” he whispered. Taeyang pushed Juho so that he was sitting at the foot of the bed, tongue wetting his lips in anticipation, before he stepped away from the taller boy.   
  
Making sure to take his time, Taeyang slowly undid the button and zipper of his jeans before taking a quick glance at Juho. The older was staring intently at Taeyang’s hands that teased his jeans down his hips to reveal his muscular thighs and calves.  
  
Taeyang hummed while Juho licked his lips, inhaling Taeyang through his eyes. Taeyang turned over his shoulder and gave Juho one last seductive glance before he bent himself over, stretching his boxers tight over his ass. Taeyang swayed his body to the rhythm of Juho’s deep cursing, letting his hands highlight the more interesting parts of himself as he moved.  
  
“Fuck Taeyang,” he moaned, his low voice sending shivers up the younger boy’s spine. Taeyang inched the soft black underwear off of himself, breathing slow yet confidently. He loved the way Juho’s breath hitched at the sight of his fully exposed self, how the pink haired boy grasped his hips tight enough to leave bruises when Taeyang started grinding against him, how Juho couldn’t have struggled more trying to remove his own pants when the other boy finally turned to face him again. Taeyang loved Juho and everything about him.  
  
“I love you,” he breathed into Juho’s neck, the new sensation of their bare skin sticking together with sweat gave a whole new meaning to the crazy tension in his stomach.  
  
“I love you too,” Juho murmured. He brushed a strand of hair from Taeyang’s eyes, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. Taeyang could feel the sincerity of Juho’s words on his lips and the wild brush fire of desperate need just beneath the surface as their kiss soon transformed into the passionate expression of their mutual desire.  
  
Their naked bodies rolled together in tandem, not perfectly but perfectly intoxicating. Taeyang was caught between the plush fabrics of his soft bed and the solid arms of Juho trapping him to his hardened frame. With every breath he became more drunk on the exhilaration of being sandwiched between such different sensations.  
  
“Do you have lube?” Juho panted. Taeyang freed one of his arms to gesture at the nightstand next to the bed; his mouth too preoccupied with coloring Juho’s collar a striking purple. Juho fumbled for a moment, trying to keep his attention on Taeyang as his fingers searched for the bottle. The younger boy pulled at Juho’s skin with his teeth, igniting a delicious rumble in the other’s body. He wouldn’t deny that he didn’t like it when Juho sat up, moving away from him.  
  
Juho coated his hands in the slick fluid, using his knees to spread Taeyang’s thighs apart. The lube was warm by the time Juho actually started to rub two fingers against Taeyang’s entrance.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you scream my name,” Juho growled, “Then I’m going to fuck you until my name is the only thing you can remember.” Taeyang could feel his cheeks burning. Had he ever been this aroused before?   
  
“Oh, fuck fuck fuck, holy shit!” Taeyang squirmed as Zuho pressed a slick finger into the tight pink ring of muscle. “Holy fuck Juho.” He couldn’t help but to roll into Juho’s touches: he had imagined this too many times as he touched himself.   
  
“Feel good?” Taeyang nodded. It burned in the best way possible. Juho’s long fingers reached into him, pressing against his flesh as he search for the spot that would really make Taeyang scream. With the second finger he could start to feel the stretch but the added leverage drowned out the momentary discomfort as Juho pressed against against his prostate. The pleasure of it shook his body, a breathy moan escaping from Taeyang’s lips.  
  
“Hold on,” Juho whispered. He brought his mouth to Taeyang’s chest and began to pick up the pace of his movements.  
  
Juho hammered into Taeyang with his fingers, drawing out cries of bliss with each unrelenting thrust. Juho’s name spilled from his lips like a prayer to the god sending him to heaven.   
  
“Juho- fuck, oh my god fuck! Juho I’m close, I’m so fucking close,” he heaved, squeezing down onto Juho’s fingers. He could feel the pooling sensation in his stomach, the quivering of his muscles on the brink of spilling into euphoria.  
  
"I love you," Juho had the audacity to say as he pulled his fingers out of Taeyang, leaving the boy to whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness. His body shook at the edge of completely falling apart yet unable to push itself to that release. He tried to grind down onto the bed, desperate for something, anything, to bring back the sweetness of Juho's fingers in him, yet nothing compared.  
  
"Juho, please," he whimpered. Taeyang was silenced by Juho’s lips on his own, feral and untamed. His hand wrapped itself around Taeyang’s dripping cock, smearing precum down his length. He rolled his body against the pink haired boy’s, feeling Juho’s erection sliding over his slick entrance.   
  
They continued like this, anticipation building once again as Juho’s head teased Taeyang’s puckering hole. His dick kneaded Taeyang’s cheeks, wearing at his patience and willpower.  
  
“Juho,” he sobbed.  
  
“Tell me, what do you want?” Juho hissed.  
  
“Fuck, fuck me please, Juho.”  
  
“I didn’t catch that,” he taunted, latching his teeth onto one of Taeyangs nipples.  
  
“Fucking shove your dick up my ass before I do it myself!”   
  
Before Taeyang could even breath, Juho pushed his entire length up into him, stretching him over his girth and filling him more than Taeyang could have imagined. Taeyang screamed at the sudden intrusion, nails digging into Juho’s back. It felt so good, Juho throbbing inside of him, shoved up against his prostate while his hole clenched and released around the unfamiliar size.  
  
“Holy fuck, shit, you’re fucking tight.”  
  
It was an excruciatingly long moment that Juho kept him pinned beneath him, filled to the brim, unable to adjust to the new addition. His head swam in paradise: his body writhed against the prison of Juho’s paralysis.   
  
As soon as he was starting to get comfortable, Juho pulled himself away: Taeyang had only the familiar feeling of emptiness to confirm that Juho had even been inside of him. Their eyes locked together and Juho smirked.  
  
“Scream for me.”  
  
He shoved himself back into Taeyang, ramming into him just the right way that had Taeyang hitting high notes. Juho thrust into him hard and fast, pulling moan after moan from Taeyang’s throat, plunging into him with repeatedly.  
  
“Shit, I think the neighbors heard that one,” Juho chuckled, slowly pulling himself out. He clearly intended to torment Taeyang by dragging this out, so the younger boy feverishly attacked his boyfriend’s lips, tugging and pulling with his teeth, pleading with his tongue.   
  
“Let me ride you,” he begged, rolling himself into him, grinding on Juho’s dick in a way he couldn’t refuse. Taeyang was disheveled, needy, and apparently persuasive enough to lure a consenting grunt from the other. They shifted around so that Taeyang was squeezing Juho’s torso between his thighs, poised with the position of power.  
  
He lowered himself slowly first, sinking down onto Juho the way a strawberry is dipped into decadent chocolate only sweeter. The other man groaned with pleasure; Taeyang had to pin his hips down to keep him from thrusting up into him. Juho was so controlled and precise when he was the one in charge, but under Taeyang he was adorable and pliant to his touches.  
  
Taeyang set the pace, angling himself to where he was singing Juho’s name and the man beneath him moaned out curses of praise. As he grew closer to his own release, the force holding Juho down slackened, letting them meet halfway.   
  
The added force behind each thrust with Taeyang bouncing down and Juho ramming up warmed every inch of his body, like hot lava was coursing through his veins. He could practically taste sex in the air around them.  
  
“Fuck, Taeyang, you’re so beautiful. Shit, so. Fucking. Good.” Juho’s moans grew louder and his hips propelled himself into Taeyang faster, ruining their rhythm. Taeyang let him buck into him as he felt his own legs spasming, almost ready to collapse.  
  
With a final heave, Juho sheathed himself in Taeyang, his dick throbbing as release filled Taeyang further. Finally, to the sounds of Juho coming beneath him, Taeyang came with Juho’s name on his lips.   
  
It was the best orgasm that he had ever had. The feeling of release after having been edged so close already just made it all the better. Taeyang fell on top of Juho, their chest rising and falling in time. Sweat and cum glued their skin together, the two still connected as Juho grew soft inside of him.  
  
“I love you,” Juho stroked Taeyang’s hair, planting soft kisses on the top of his head.  
  
“If you are trying to go another round I think we should wait until tomorrow,” Taeyang exhaled. He was well and truly spent.  
  
“I don’t think I could if I tried.”  
  
“Are you saying I couldn’t get you hard again?”  
  
“I’m saying you already are, but I want to be soft for you too.” God why did everything he say have to make his heart beat so fast? Taeyang nuzzled into Juho’s neck to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
“I love you,” he mumbled. Juho laughed.   
  
Taeyang realized they were probably made for each other, with how much he loved Juho. He loved his laugh, his smooth-talking, the insurmountable passion that he was somehow able to keep in check. He loved his body, the funny faces he would make when the conversation grew quiet, his weird friends and how easily he frightened. Taeyang loved Juho’s apartment, his clothes, the way he looked at him like no one else in the world existed. He loved how they mutually fell in love with each other from a distance but only realized the extent to which up close. Taeyang loved Juho.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered again, surprised by how strongly he felt it. Juho lifted his face so that they he could see his emotions reflected equally in the other’s eyes.  
  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I'll be out for a little while now, but I'm working on something big for later. Expect good things in the future! I really just love SF9 and the boys spoil us so much :'))))))

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not super happy with this because the premise is really weird, but I'm not going to fix it and it's just going to sit in my folders otherwise. So if you overlook the weirdness of them getting together, it's okay. Sigh. The rest of the members are in the next chapter.


End file.
